Portal 3
|platforms = Microsoft Windows Mac OS X Playstation 4 Xbox One |media = Optical disc Digital distribution }} Portal 3 is a first-person puzzle-platform video game developed and published by Valve Corporation. The game is a sequel to 2011's Portal 2 and 2007's Portal and was announced by Portal's writers in an interview of Portal 2's success. The game, just like its prequels, are alternate reality games that have new patches added. The game is announced to come out in 2016. The game was released by Valve through Steam for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X, and the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and retail Windows and Mac copies are distributed by Electronic Arts. Like Portal and Portal 2, Portal 3 comprises a series of puzzles that must be solved by teleporting the player's character and simple objects using the " Dual Portal Gun", a device that creates blue and orange portals. Within the single-player campaign, the player returns as the human Chell, who has mysteriously woken up once again in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, as this takes place 2 years after the events of Portal 2. Chell must navigate the facilities and the test chambers with the portal gun while GLaDOS, an artificially intelligent computer that appeared in the prequels, is marking progress of Chell's success. The storyline is longer than Portal and Portal 2 and has the return of the A.I. Wheatley, voiced by Stephen Merchant, and the Space Core, the Adventure Core (who calls himself "Rick"), and the Fact Core, who are all voiced by Nolan North. There are also pre-recorded messages of Aperture's deceased CEO, Cave Johnson, voiced by J.K. Simmons. Ellen McLain reprises her role as GLaDOS. Jonathan Coulton is said to write the ending song of the video game. The game also includes a two-player cooperative mode, in which two robots named P-Body and Atlas (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) use portal guns to solve test chambers designed for co-operation. Gameplay Portal 3 is a puzzle game presented with the first-person perspective. Players act as Chell in the single-player campaign, and in the co-operative campaign, the players have to control one of the two robots (Atlas and P-Body). All three can move, look, and interact with objects in their environment. The character can withstand damage for a brief moment but will die under serious injury. There is no penalty for falling onto a solid surface, even at high speed, but falling into bottomless pits or pools of toxic liquid kills the player-character immediately. When Chell dies, she would restart to the recent checkpoint, and when one of the two robots die, the robots respawn shortly. The goal of both campaigns is to navigate the characters through the Aperture Science facility. While most of the game takes place in test chambers, some behind-the-scene areas are seen. The initial levels provide a tutorial on general movement controls and how to interact with the environment. Afterwards, the player is required to solve puzzles using the "portal gun", formally the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, which can create two portals connecting two distant surfaces. Only some surfaces can accept portals; these are depicted as matte white, continuous, and flat. As in Portal, characters can use these portals to move unconventionally between rooms, or to "fling" objects or themselves across a distance. Unlike in Portal, outlines of placed portals are visible through walls and other obstacles for easy location. The turrets from the prequels return, and players must disable them or avoid their line of sight. The Weighted Storage Cube returns, including the Redirection Cubes, and Edgeless Safety Cubes. Portal 3 also has the orange Propulsion Gel, which speeds you up, the blue Propulsion Gel,which jumps you very high up, new green Gravitational Gel, which lets you walk on any surface with that gel, and the white Conversion Gel, which accepts Portals to any surface. Two player mode can be played in spilt screen in computer and console. Plot Portal 3 follows the player-character Chell 2 years after the end of Portal 2, where she tries to escape from the Aperture Science facility from GLaDOS. As she continues testing, Chell discovers Wheatley and the Space Core after they crash down from space. Single-player campaign TBA Co-operative campaign TBA Development After the success of Portal 2, the writers announced in an interview that Portal 3 is under development. The stories for single-player and co-operative campaigns is soon to be announced. Reception Portal 3 received universal critical acclaim. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PC Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Games Category:Robot games Category:Fan games Category:Meme-added games Category:Action Sci Fi Games Category:Puzzle Games